The Escape
by InterruptedProgress
Summary: One of these days, Alice. I will win.


_A/N: This is an entry in Bubbly722's Alice Makeover Contest. **R&R.**_

**The Escape-**

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I could hear it over the roar of my truck's engine as I sped out of my driveway as fast as my truck would allow. The trees passed by at a speed that was way too slow for my purposes. At this rate, she would catch me and things would just be worse.

I shuddered at the thought of the torture that I would endure and the thought made my foot press harder on the gas pedal, pushing my engine to its limits. It's times like this that I almost regret not letting Edward buy me a new car.

Almost.

In the corner of my eye I thought I could see a blur of black hair rushing through the trees, but I shrugged it off as paranoia. In an attempt to distract myself, I reached for the radio and turned it on.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

My eyes widened in horror as Blondie's 'One Way or Another' came blasting through my speakers and I quickly turned it off. I laughed nervously to myself and ran one of my hands through my hair, while keeping the other securely on the steering wheel.

"Don't let her get to you, Bella." I whispered to myself. She wasn't going to find me; there was no way she would win. I would _not_ go through that torture again, not today.

I jumped about a foot in the air, when my cell phone rang and the ring tone filled my truck's cab with its sound. I glanced at it nervously as it lay on the passenger side seat and I debated whether or not I should answer it. After the fifth ring I knew that she wasn't giving up and I hesitantly reached for the phone.

"H-Hello?" It came out as a squeak. I cleared my throat.

There was silence on the other end. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hello?" My voice was more confidant now, hoping against hope that it was a wrong number.

The person on the other end began to breathe heavily and my eyes widened in horror. I quickly hung up on them and threw the phone onto the seat.

She knew.

The thought sent shivers down my spine and in my desperation my foot slammed onto the gas, pushing my truck past its limit and causing the engine to create a noise akin to that of a dying cat and then stopping altogether.

Crap.

I hit my head on the steering wheel, cursing my idiocy. I was dead she knew where I was and she was coming for me. She would take me somewhere far away, where no one could hear my screams and then torture me.

Why did Edward have to go hunting now?

As if on cue, my phone rang again and I stared at the device, fearing what awaited me on the other end. The ringing continued, as I knew it would and I nervously answered.

"Hello?"

Instead of silence I was met with a high pitched laughter. "I'm coming for you, Bella." She said, before hanging up.

I sat in the cab of my truck, waiting for my fate silently. It was the waiting that was killing me and she knew that. She should just get it over with now, but no! She has to drag out my misery by toying with me.

It was a game of cat and mouse and I was the mouse.

I sat there for about ten minutes before my nerves got to me and my "Fight or Flight" instinct kicked in. I hopped out of the truck, not bothering to lock it and took off into the woods. I knew that it was a useless effort and that I probably wouldn't escape, but I had to at least try!

I ran not so silently through the forest of Forks, stumbling in my haste, but always managing to catch myself before falling completely on my face. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I had to get away.

The eerie silence was broken by a tinkling laughter.

I ran faster, attempting to outrun the crazy vampire, ignoring the fact that it was impossible. She could have caught me by now if she wanted to, but she was enjoying this. In some sick, twisted way, she liked watching me squirm.

But I couldn't stop running.

I closed my eyes and pushed myself to go as fast as I could go. That was a mistake, seeing as how I can't walk without tripping on air with my eyes _open._ I tripped over a rock and braced myself for impact that never came. Instead I felt a pair of small cold granite arms wrap themselves around my waist and save my face from impact with the ground.

"Silly Bella." Alice reprimanded, not releasing me from her arms but picking me up bridal style and running back towards her house. I closed my eyes and pouted as the wind whipped past us.

"_Please_ Alice!" I begged, widening my eyes and attempting to match the puppy dog expression that she uses on me. Alice snorted at my poor attempt.

"No." Was her only response and I huffed as she sprinted through the door to the Cullen mansion and up the stairs into her room.

She dropped me in the chair that she had placed in her bathroom and stood in front of me, her eyes narrowed into slits and her hands placed on her waist. I flinched. For someone so tiny, she sure was intimidating.

"Now Bella." Her voice was sickeningly sweet and she flashed me a wicked grin. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I sighed in resignation to my fate. "Fine."

She clapped her hands in excitement and her face lit up as she grinned brightly at me. "Should we start with the hair or the makeup?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

One of these days, Alice. I _will_ win.


End file.
